


Passive. Aggressive.

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, college rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Originally posted to Tumblr January 2019





	Passive. Aggressive.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr January 2019

Link took a deep breath before entering their room. Maybe he’d luck out, and Rhett would be asleep already. He just couldn’t take the way Rhett looked at him anymore. Or the way he  _ didn’t _ look at him half the time. The tension between them had grown cold and thick, like ice. And the cracks in that ice were really starting to show.

_ Crap. _ He was still up. 

Link hung his head as he silently put his books away. One accidentally slipped out from under his arm, knocking let one slip, his mug of stale coffee from the morning off the desk.

A chill ran down his spine as a look of contempt crossed Rhett’s face.

“Sorry…” he mumbled. His stomach sank in response to the way that Rhett’s jaw clenched as he stared at Link.

“I’m sure you are. It must really fuck up your game of pretending to be invisible around me.”

“Rhett… I… I just don’t know what to  _ do _ anymore. I’m messing up with you all the time. I don’t know what I’ve done to piss you off, but I… I’m just trying to stay out of your way.”

“With your study buddy, or whatever?”

“My what?”

“Isn’t that where you were? Studying?”

“Okay, do you think I’m  _ lying _ to you about studying? Yes, Rhett. I was studying.”

Rhett’s hand was shaking with thinly veiled fury as he handed Link the paper towels. His face flushed with anger. 

Link didn’t think that Rhett would hit him. He’d never hit anybody. In fact the only time he’d ever hit someone was  _ protecting _ Link. But now? He didn’t know what to think.

“I’m sorry I’m not as smart as you, and can’t get by just playing videogames all day.”

“If I’m so smart, why don’t you ask  _ me _ to study?”

“I… I feel like I’m just a nuisance to you. So… needy. I’ve always needed you more than you need me. And asking you for help with school work would be just another… straw in the bucket?”

They both took several breaths.

“Link….” Rhett relaxed his fists. “First off, I don’t think that’s an actual saying.”

Link shrugged.

“You think you’re some kinda… burden on me? And that you ‘not bothering me’ is somehow making things better?”

Link blinked back the tears that were beginning to well up.

Rhett’s voice was softening with every word. “Does this feel better to you?”

“Like I said, I keep messin’ things up—“

“Stop. Just. Stop blaming yourself all the time.”

“It’s not easy for me… I can’t explain.”

“Does it look easy for me? I feel like my head is fixin’ to explode. You really think I don’t…. need you?”

“Just tell me what you need. Because I’m about done pretending that I’m okay with not giving it to you…”

“Well, first… I need you to look at me.” Rhett put one hand under his chin to lift Link’s eyes to meet his own.

There was lingering heat in Rhett’s stare, but Link didn’t think he was mad at him anymore. Maybe he never was?

“Now,” Rhett continued, using his other hand to pull Link forward by his belt loop, “I need you to tell me that you don’t want this, too.”


End file.
